


Crash

by Autumn_Elizabeth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Elizabeth/pseuds/Autumn_Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what should have happened after Yuusei got hurt in his first duel with Kiryu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier fics. It's decent I suppose. Anyways, enjoy? :)

All he felt as he skidded across the rough pavement was a searing pain in his abdomen. All he saw before he blacked out was Crow's worried face hovering over him, and Jack standing off to the side, his purple eyes betraying just the slightest hint of emotion. Yuusei vaguely wondered what it was, but couldn't place it; the pain was clouding his mind. Then, the world went black…

* * *

"How is he Doctor?" Martha's strained voice awoke the duellist from his sleep. "His operation went well, I expect he should make a full recovery." Yuusei heard the old woman breathe a sigh of relief, and he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was waiting downstairs. He'd never let anyone know, he didn't need the rumours and assumptions they'd be sure to make, but he was truly worried for his old friend. Seeing Yuusei laying there on the ground, whimpering and moaning in pain, had hurt him as well. He literally jumped out of his chair when Martha came downstairs. "How is he? Can I go see him?"

Martha smiled inwardly; it made her happy to see Jack concerned for Yuusei. It reminded her of the days when they were like brothers. "Yes, you can go see him; I'm not sure if he's awake yet. The doctor expects he'll make a full recovery."

Jack breathed a small sigh of relief at that news, and he proceeded upstairs to see his friend. "Yuusei, come on man, wake up!" Jack spoke softly to the sleeping figure.

Yuusei's eyes danced back and forth underneath his eyelids, flitting from place to place. The blond couldn't imagine what he was dreaming about, but Jack guessed it wasn't good, so he took Yuusei's hand. As Yuusei felt the contact, his eyes flew open; Jack tried to drop his hand, but found that the young man had an iron grip on it. "I won't let you leave me again, Jack," Yuusei spoke softly.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he thought,  _Once was hard enough._

As Yuusei went to sit up, he winced and hissed in pain and he saw the same flash of emotion in Jack's usually cold eyes. Only this time he could recognize it; it was a flash of concern and a desire to protect. "I'm fine Jack, don't worry."

Jack lost his cool at that remark,  _How can he tell me not to worry? I love him! Of course I'm going to worry!_ "Not worry?" he exclaimed out loud, "You're like my little brother and you're telling me-"

Yuusei silenced Jack by wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and kissing him softly. Jack was only stunned for a moment before he responded, wrapping his arms around Yuusei's shoulders as he deepened the kiss. "Yuusei, I l-"

"No, don't say you love me unless you're sure you can stay. I've already watched you walk away once, Jack," the teen swallowed before continuing, slightly calmer, "It broke my heart then, and I'm not sure I could survive if you left again."

Jack was astonished at the look of pain in Yuusei's eyes. "I'm never leaving you again, I promise," then, seeing the look of uncertainty in his eyes, Jack continued, "I love you, Yuusei, I always have. I know I should have told you sooner, but now I'm never going to stop saying it. I love you…"

Jack had never seen Yuusei break, but here, with him; tears slowly began to fall down his cheeks. Jack just pulled him into a tight embrace, and buried his nose in his friend's, his love's, hair, kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes. Yuusei spoke so softly, Jack almost missed it, "I love you too Jack. I will forever."


End file.
